Uczeń i kapitan
by die Otter
Summary: Nastoletni Faramir wraz z Gandalfem odkrywa sekrety pałacowej biblioteki, a Boromir przekonuje się, że bycie dowódcą to nie tylko sława, chwała i wyrzynanie orków.


**A/N** **Tekst powstał dla almy92 do jej życzenia stworzonego na wymianę tolkienowską na Forum Mirriel (chociaż ten fik jest znacznie późniejszy niż owa wymiana, ale cóż, lepiej późno niż wcale, prawda?).**

 **Podziękowania należą się Tinie Latawiec za wysłuchiwanie mojego marudzenia, betę i za napisanie wiele lat temu serii nocnych rozmów braci, którymi się trochę tu zainspirowałam. Oraz specjalne podziękowanie dla Seana Beana za to, że zagrał jednocześnie Boromira i Richarda Sharpe'a, co dało mi pomysł na jeden z wątków poniższego tekstu ;)**

* * *

 **Uczeń i kapitan**

 **I**  
 **Uczeń czarodzieja**

Kiedy Mithrandir zjawił się nagle w Minas Tirith pewnego zimowego popołudnia i bez zbędnych ceregieli zażądał natychmiastowego dostępu do specjalnych zbiorów pałacowej biblioteki, wszyscy w otoczeniu Namiestnika byli oburzeni podobną bezczelnością. Wszyscy poza młodszym synem władcy. Gdy Szary Pielgrzym po raz ostatni bawił w Białym Mieście, Faramir był zaledwie dzieckiem i jak przez mgłę tylko pamiętał siwą brodę i spiczasty kapelusz czarodzieja. Teraz, stojąc za fotelem ojca, który właśnie dyktował treść dokumentu mającego posłużyć za przepustkę do archiwum mieszczącego najstarsze i najcenniejsze księgi, chłopak wpatrywał się w przybysza z taką fascynacją, że w końcu mimowolnie ściągnął na siebie jego uwagę. Mithrandir łypnął na niego krótko spod swoich krzaczastych brwi i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, a Faramir, zmieszany, postąpił krok do tyłu. Miał nadzieję, że ojciec nie zauważył tego spojrzenia, jednak zaraz przekonał się, że było już za późno.  
— Jeszcze jedno — powiedział czarodziej, nadal się uśmiechając. — Całkiem się nie orientuję w tych waszych katalogach, bardzo by to starcowi pomogło, gdyby miał przy sobie parę młodszych oczu, a do tego obeznanych z tematem.  
Denethor nie odwrócił się, ale Faramir potrafił doskonale wyobrazić sobie wyraz jego twarzy, gdy odpowiadał gościowi nieco kpiącym tonem:  
— Jestem pewien, że poznałeś już wszystkie zakamarki naszej biblioteki tak, że nie potrzeba ci katalogów, ale w razie potrzeby mistrz Ornendil służy pomocą każdemu, kto ją odwiedza.  
Nim Mithrandir zdążył coś mu na to odrzec, na zewnątrz rozległa się jakaś wrzawa. Jeden z gwardzistów wpadł do środka, by przekazać Namiestnikowi coś, czego Faramir nie usłyszał, a co sprawiło, że Denethor natychmiast wręczył czarodziejowi jego przepustkę i pożegnawszy go krótko, pospiesznie podążył za nowo przybyłym. Eskorta władcy oraz młody służący, który przed chwilą pełnił funkcję skryby, także ruszyli ich tropem i nagle Faramir został sam na sam z gościem w wielkiej, pogrążonej w półmroku sali.  
Mithrandir posłał mu uśmiech, który miał chyba ośmielić chłopaka, a tylko jeszcze bardziej go speszył. Mimo to Faramir był synem Namiestnika i wiedział, jak należało się zachować.  
— Biblioteka znajduje się w zachodnim skrzydle pałacu — powiedział, nieco może zbyt cicho, ale czarodziej patrzył na niego wyczekująco, więc chłopak kontynuował: — Zechcecie, panie, żebym zaprowadził was prosto do niej czy wolelibyście najpierw odświeżyć się po podróży?  
—Widzę, że grzeczność jeszcze całkiem nie straciła na wartości na dworze Denethora. — Mithrandir skinął głową. — Do biblioteki, mój chłopcze. Nie mam zbyt wiele czasu, jak zwykle zresztą… Naprawdę przydałaby mi się pomoc. Pamiętam, że lubisz stare księgi.  
Faramir zmieszał się, zaskoczony tym nagłym stwierdzeniem.  
— Naprawdę to pamiętacie? — Spotkał przedtem Mithrandira tylko raz w życiu, przed paroma laty. Faramir natknął się na niego — gdzieżby indziej — w bibliotece. Zamienili wtedy parę słów, czarodziej wypytał go o lekcje, brata i książkę, którą chłopiec pochłaniał, zaraz jednak odszedł do swoich spraw i wyjechał jeszcze przed świtem. Faramir pamiętał, że zarówno ojciec, jak i Boromir wydawali się zirytowani — ten ostatni pewnie tym, że z nim samym czarodziej nawet nie rozmawiał. Młodszy syn Namiestnika nie potrafił jednak podzielać ojcowskiej niechęci. Szary Pielgrzym fascynował go początkowo niczym postać z dawnych legend, zaś poznany bliżej, okazywał się zaskakująco przystępny, choć nadal otoczony tajemnicą. Chłopak widział w nim starego mędrca, z pewnością zaś nie przebiegłego mąciciela, jakim nazywał Mithrandira Denethor.  
Czarodziej roześmiał się.  
— Nie jestem jeszcze aż taki stary, by mieć kłopoty z pamięcią — odparł żartobliwie. — Prowadź więc, Faramirze, wielbicielu ksiąg. I nie martw się ojcem, biorę go na siebie.  
Chłopak nie był przekonany, by Denethor dał się łatwo przekonać, jednak zaintrygowany gościem, postanowił się tym na razie nie przejmować, tym bardziej że władca był najprawdopodobniej w tej chwili zbyt zajęty, by w ogóle zważać na to, co robi jego młodszy syn. _Trudno_ , pomyślał, nieznacznie wzruszając ramionami. _Byłem już nazywany gorszymi mianami niż uczeń czarodzieja, a ojcu nie spodoba się, cokolwiek bym nie zrobił._

Biblioteka Minas Tirith była ogromna, jak przystało na serce państwa tak potężnego i starożytnego jak Gondor. Faramir wiedział o dziale zbiorów specjalnych, nigdy dotąd jeszcze go nie widział. Przeglądanie tych ksiąg i zwojów wymagało specjalnej zgody władcy, o którą nie śmiał prosić, zaś i w ogólnodostępnych salach było dość dzieł, by na zapoznanie się ze wszystkimi mogło nie starczyć życia. Szli przez kolejne pogrążone w półmroku pomieszczenia, a jedynym dźwiękiem, jaki im towarzyszył, był głuchy stukot laski czarodzieja o białą, kamienną posadzkę. Mistrza Ornendila Mithrandir odprawił zaraz przy drzwiach, pokazując mu glejt i zapewniając, że nie potrzebuje żadnej pomocy. Bibliotekarz patrzył za nimi podejrzliwie i nawet podążał ich śladem przez dwie pierwsze sale, potem jednak zatrzymał się, by upomnieć jakąś spłoszoną dwórkę, by nie zaginała stron czytanego przez nią romansu, i później Faramir stracił go już z oczu. Minęli jeszcze dwa identyczne pomieszczenia stanowiące labirynt wysokich regałów z ciemnego drewna, aż wreszcie dotarli do ciężkich drzwi na końcu biblioteki. Faramir wstrzymał oddech, patrząc, jak jego towarzysz wsuwa ogromny klucz w dziurkę i przekręca go ze zgrzytem. Gdy tylko czarodziej nacisnął klamkę, chłopak stanął na palcach, by ponad jego ramieniem zajrzeć do środka.

Wnętrze archiwum na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądało znacznie mniej dostojnie niż reszta biblioteki. Regałów było tam mniej, między nimi rzędami stały skrzynie, mogące najwyraźniej służyć także jako siedziska, bo krzesła znajdowały się tam tylko dwa, zaś długi stół ciągnął się przez niemalże całą długość pomieszczenia. Księgi były ułożone ciasno i nieco mniej porządnie niż gdzie indziej, zaś pokrywała je gruba warstwa kurzu, tak że Faramir zaczął zastanawiać się, czy mistrz Ornendil w ogóle tu zagląda. Gdy gość otworzył najbliżej stojącą skrzynię, okazała się wypełniona po brzegi ciasno zwiniętymi zwojami.  
— Dawno już nikt nie przeglądał tych zbiorów — odezwał się Gandalf, zupełnie jakby czytał mu w myślach. — Może to i lepiej, bo niektóre z nich są tak stare, że mogłyby się rozsypać, gdyby zbyt wiele osób ich dotykało, a większości i tak już pierwszy lepszy człowiek nie umiałby odczytać.  
Faramir skinął głową i śladem czarodzieja wszedł do środka, rozglądając się z zaciekawieniem.  
— Gdzieś tu powinien być katalog — powiedział, przypomniawszy sobie, że miał pomagać gościowi. Rozejrzał się, jednak nigdzie nie zobaczył czegoś, co przypominałoby znane mu katalogi z poprzednich sal.  
Mithrandir potrząsnął głową.  
— Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, i tak jest niepełny, a do tego częściowo zniszczony. Niewielu ma tu wstęp, a i wśród tych od dawna brakuje kogoś, kto chciałby i potrafił to uporządkować.  
Faramir poczuł przypływ ekscytacji na myśl, że może on mógłby podjąć się kiedyś tego dzieła. Ostrożnie sięgnął po najbliższą księgę i delikatnie otworzył ją, jednak mina mu zrzedła, gdy odkrył, że jest napisana nieznanym mu językiem.  
— Spróbuj tego. — Mithrandir zdążył tymczasem wydobyć plik pergaminów, z których jeden podawał właśnie chłopakowi.  
— Czasy Ostatniego Sojuszu? — Faramir schwycił pożółkły dokument, a oczy mu rozbłysły. — Nie wiedziałem, że zachowały się bezpośrednie relacje z tamtych wydarzeń.  
Gandalf puścił do niego oko.  
— Czasem trzeba wiedzieć, gdzie szukać.  
Faramir natychmiast zabrał się do lektury, zapominając na moment o całym świecie, dopiero po paru minutach przypomniał sobie o czarodzieju i nieco zawstydzony uniósł głowę znad pergaminu. Okazało się jednak, że Mithrandir wcale nie potrzebuje jego pomocy. Kiedy znaleźli się sami za zamkniętymi drzwiami, starzec jakby odmłodniał. Odstawił laskę w kąt, przestał mrużyć oczy, jego ruchy stały się energiczniejsze, a jego krok bardziej sprężysty. Wydawał się poruszać po zbiorach bez trudu, co wprawiło chłopaka w pewną konsternację. Ilekroć jednak chciał zapytać, po co czarodziej właściwie tak domagał się jego pomocy, Mithrandir wciskał mu w dłonie kolejny zwój, który sprawiał, że Faramir miał ochotę podskakiwać z ekscytacji, gdyby nie obawa, że uszkodzi stary pergamin. Po skończonej lekturze czarodziej zawsze jednak pamiętał, by zapytać go o wrażenia i wysłuchać, jak chłopak relacjonuje mu, o czym właśnie przeczytał, i dzieli się swoimi przemyśleniami. Czasem Mithrandir uzupełniał też informacje, których na próżno było szukać w księgach, a robił to tak szczegółowo, że Faramir począł się zastanawiać, czy Szary Pielgrzym może pamiętać przynajmniej niektóre z opisywanych wydarzeń.  
Siedzieli tak do późnej nocy, lecz na szczęście dla Faramira okazało się, że tym, co zajęło Namiestnika parę godzin wcześniej, był powrót Boromira z wyprawy przeciw orkom, którzy pojawili się na wschodnim brzegu Anduiny. Kiedy pierworodny Denethora był w mieście, cała uwaga władcy skupiona była na nim i Faramir miał wrażenie, że ojciec był nawet zadowolony z faktu, że młodszy syn nie pałęta mu się pod nogami. Teraz, gdy Boromir wrócił do Minas Tirith, Mithrandir bez trudu zdobył zgodę Namiestnika na pomoc Faramira i zwolnienie go na ten czas z pozostałych obowiązków. Aldamir, nauczyciel obu synów władcy, bez protestów darował mu parę dni wolnego — dla nikogo nie było tajemnicą, że młodszy syn Denethora, mając lat zaledwie czternaście, posiadał wiedzę rozleglejszą niż jego starszy brat, który od niemalże roku dowodził już swoją własną kompanią. Z instruktorem szermierki poszło Faramirowi nieco trudniej. Prawda była taka, że nieco obawiał się surowego, posępnego Eradana, który nie szczędził krytyki za nawet najmniejsze niedociągnięcie, za to nigdy nikogo — nawet Boromira — nie pochwalił. Ostatecznie jednak imię Mithrandira okazało się wystarczające, by i Eradan zgodził się ograniczyć młodemu paniczowi treningi do godziny przed śniadaniem. Resztę czasu Faramir mógł spędzić wraz z czarodziejem w bibliotece, która od lat stanowiła jego ulubione miejsce w całym Białym Mieście.

Godziny mijały, było już wczesne popołudnie, Mithrandir wydawał się całkowicie pochłonięty swoimi badaniami, Faramir tymczasem skończył już czytać podsunięty mu przez czarodzieja pamiętnik i nawet wynotował z niego wszystko to, czego nie wspominały dotąd znane mu źródła, by omówić nowe wiadomości z Aldamirem przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji. Nie mając nic lepszego do roboty, a bojąc się przeszkadzać towarzyszowi, znów oddał się rozmyślaniom. Dziś był już przekonany, że Mithrandir nie miał tu z niego żadnego pożytku. Raczej dodatkowy kłopot, bo od czasu do czasu musiał odrywać się od swojej pracy, by przepytać swego nowego ucznia i znaleźć mu nową ciekawą lekturę. Czego szukał czarodziej, tego Faramir nie wiedział. Na jego kilkakrotne pytania Mithrandir odpowiadał niewyraźnymi pomrukami lub udawał, że całkiem ich nie słyszy. Po paru próbach chłopak się poddał — wiedział dobrze, że niczego nie wskóra. Cieszył się jednak, że towarzysz przynajmniej nie wydaje się zniecierpliwiony jego pytaniami. Ojciec już dawno by go ofuknął.  
Faramir ostrożnie odsunął opasłe tomiszcze na dalszy skraj stołu i odwrócił się do okna. Wychodziło na wewnętrzny dziedziniec, o tej porze pusty i dziwnie spokojny, zupełnie jakby pałac wokół niego nie tętnił życiem. Dlatego właśnie Faramir tak bardzo lubił bibliotekę. Nie tylko ze względu na księgi, które kochał i które pozwalały mu znajdować się, gdzie tylko zapragnął. Także właśnie przez ten spokój. W bibliotece czas się zatrzymywał i Faramir miał wrażenie, że kiedy tu przychodzi, jakby znikał z powierzchni świata. Tam, na zewnątrz, wszystko toczyło się swoim rytmem bez niego, gdy zaś opuszczał ciche sale zapełnione książkami i wracał do żywych, ukradkiem zajmował swoje miejsce i świat nawet nie zauważał, że przez chwilę go w nim nie było.  
Oczywiście by to osiągnąć, Faramir musiał nauczyć się, jak i kiedy uciekać. Pilnował, by zaczytawszy się, nie zapomnieć o lekcji, treningu, naradzie czy zebraniach i ceremoniach, w których powinien wziąć udział. Od dawna wiedział już, jak wybrać moment, kiedy świat do niczego go nie potrzebował i nikt nawet nie zauważał jego zniknięcia. Nikt prócz Boromira. Faramir miał wrażenie, że jego brat odznacza się dziwną awersją do biblioteki — nie zaglądał tam nigdy, jeśli tylko mógł tego uniknąć. Ale kiedy Faramir nareszcie wyłaniał się ze swojego sanktuarium, przekonany, że nikt go nie szukał, Boromir zaskakiwał go nagle w najmniej spodziewanym miejscu, mówiąc coś w rodzaju: „A ty znowu siedziałeś z nosem w księgach, braciszku? Chodź, w drugim kręgu stacjonuje oddział Strażników, dowiemy się, co nowego. Może nawet trochę się opalisz?".  
Kiedy Boromir zaczął wyprawiać się coraz dalej z polującymi na orków oddziałami, Faramirowi bardzo tego brakowało. Rzecz jasna tęsknił za bratem w ogóle, ale najdotkliwiej odczuwał to właśnie w tych chwilach, kiedy przechodził całą wiodącą wieloma korytarzami i klatkami schodowymi drogę z biblioteki do swoich komnat, nie napotykając nikogo, kto by go zaczepił i wyciągnął na jakąś szaloną eskapadę. Bez Boromira życie w Białym Mieście było znacznie bardziej monotonne.  
Pod nieobecność swego dziedzica Namiestnik zdawał się bardziej zauważać młodszego syna, to jednak też nie zawsze Faramira cieszyło. Podobnie jak brat, i on nie przepadał za wysiadywaniem na długich, nudnych naradach i audiencjach, jednak nie migał się od nich, jak zwykł to czynić Boromir. Wprawdzie gdy starszy syn władcy przebywał w domu, ojcu było wszystko jedno, czy Faramir bierze udział w oficjalnych wydarzeniach — to nie on wszak miał uczyć się obowiązków Namiestnika. Gdy jednak Boromir wyjeżdżał, Faramir czuł, że jego obowiązkiem jest towarzyszyć Denethorowi i chłonąć wszystko, co się działo — jeśli nie po nic innego, to choćby po to, by streścić potem bratu to, co go ominęło.  
Sytuacja miała też rzecz jasna swoje dobre strony. Treningi stały się znacznie znośniejsze, odkąd Boromir przestał brać w nich udział. Eradan nie mógł stawiać go Faramirowi za przykład i kazać przyglądać się, jak ten demonstruje poprawne parady i pchnięcia, zaś pozbawiony czujnego oka brata Faramir nabrał pewności siebie i nauka szermierki zaczęła iść mu lepiej niż przedtem. Eradan twierdził, że to dlatego, że młodszy syn Namiestnika nareszcie dorósł do miecza, ale Faramir wiedział swoje.

Koniec końców jednak Faramir był szczęśliwy, że Mithrandir zapewnił mu kilka dni wolnego od przebywania pod surowymi spojrzeniami Eradana oraz Denethora. Byłby może bardziej szczęśliwy, gdyby nie niespodziewany powrót Boromira, ale podejrzewał, że brat i tak nie znalazłby teraz dla niego zbyt wiele czasu. Trochę żałował, że nie mieli dotąd kiedy porozmawiać, nie licząc tych kilku zdań wymienionych rano na korytarzu, które szybko przerwał im gwardzista, przynosząc Boromirowi wezwanie na naradę. Jednak wiedział, że zdążą jeszcze nadrobić zaległości, jego brat nigdzie się na razie nie wybierał, a nawet jeśli, to powróci przecież do Minas Tirith znacznie szybciej niż Mithrandir, który był wszak w Gondorze rzadkim gościem. Faramir nie martwił się więc długo, postanowiwszy skorzystać z obecności czarodzieja i nauczyć się od niego najwięcej, jak się tylko dało podczas jego krótkiej wizyty.

Odwrócił się i spojrzał na czarodzieja, wciąż pochłoniętego lekturą pożółkłego, naderwanego zwoju. Przez chwilę zbierał się na odwagę, po czym wstał, podszedł na palcach i spojrzał czarodziejowi przez ramię. Dokument był sporządzony w języku, którego chłopak nie znał. Faramir przechylił głowę, usiłując znaleźć choć jedno słowo, które by rozpoznał, lecz na próżno.  
Po chwili Mithrandir łypnął na niego spod krzaczastych brwi.  
— Skończyłeś już czytać?  
Faramir pokiwał głową.  
— A co powiesz na… — Czarodziej zanurzył dłoń w stertę starych pergaminów ułożoną w takim nieładzie, że Ornendil pewnie dostałby palpitacji na jej widok. Przez moment przeglądał pisma, pomrukując coś cicho swoim niskim głosem. W końcu wyciągnął jedno ze spodu, a Faramir w ostatniej chwili zdążył złapać dokumenty znajdujące się na wierzchu, nim te zsunęły się na ziemię. Mithrandir zastygł na moment, jakby nad czymś się zastanawiał.  
— Ach, tak. Czemu by nie — mruknął wreszcie sam do siebie i podał Faramirowi pergamin.  
— Ależ Mithrandirze, ja nie znam tego języka — przyznał Faramir z zawstydzeniem, przyglądając się pierwszym słowom.  
Czarodziej uśmiechał się nieznacznie.  
— Niewielu zostało w Śródziemiu takich, co go znają. Nie, Faramirze. Zdążyłem się już zorientować, że nie brakuje ci wiedzy ani rozumu. Chciałbym, żebyś mi pomógł.  
Oczy chłopaka rozbłysły.  
— Język jest ci obcy, to prawda — mówił dalej Gandalf — ale pismo znajome, a imiona i nazwy miejsc powinny brzmieć podobnie. Nie mogę zostać tu dłużej, Faramirze. Ważne sprawy wzywają mnie z powrotem na północ. Myślę, że mógłbyś mnie zastąpić.  
Faramir poważnie pokiwał głową.  
— Czego mam szukać, Mithrandirze?  
Zapytany milczał przez chwilę, po czym odparł powoli:  
— Wszystkiego, co związane z Isildurem, bitwą na równinie Dagorlad i Polami Gladden.  
W tej samej chwili do chłopaka dotarło, że pomagał czarodziejowi już od wczoraj, nie będąc tego świadomym. Większość podsuwanych mu przez Szarego Pielgrzyma zwojów i ksiąg dotyczyła właśnie tego okresu. Faramir sądził dotąd, że towarzysz każe mu zdawać sprawozdanie z lektury, bo chce wiedzieć, czy chłopak pojął wszystko jak należy. Teraz zrozumiał, że Mithrandir sprawdzał w ten sposób, czy pismo zawierało coś, co mogłoby go zainteresować.  
Czarodziej musiał odczytać rozczarowanie na jego twarzy, bo odsunął leżące obok niego na skrzyni księgi i dał chłopakowi znak, by usiadł przy nim.  
— Zastanawiałeś się, co tu robisz, prawda? — odezwał się łagodnie. — Otóż tak, sprawdzałem cię. Już wczoraj wiedziałem, że będę potrzebował pomocnika. Chciałem wiedzieć, ile pojmujesz z tych pism, nim powierzę ci najważniejsze zadanie.  
— I co, zaliczyłem test? — spytał Faramir nieco gorzkim tonem. Czuł się oszukany, a choć uczucie to nie było mu obce, bolało bardziej, gdy winę za nie ponosił Mithrandir.  
— Zaliczyłeś wyśmienicie, mój chłopcze. — Czarodziej uśmiechnął się, opierając mu dłoń na ramieniu. — Masz więcej rozumu niż niejeden starzec. Możesz być z siebie dumny!  
Te parę słów wystarczyło, by Faramir poczuł się lepiej. Nie miał wątpliwości, że były szczere.  
— Więc czego dokładnie szukamy? — W przypływie nowego entuzjazmu ponownie uniósł pergamin do oczu.  
— Tego nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Bo sam nie do końca wiem — dorzucił pospiesznie Mithrandir, widząc pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie chłopaka. — Skupiaj się na tym, o czym dotychczas nigdzie nie czytałeś. Jeśli znajdziesz coś takiego, zapamiętuj, odkładaj na bok, ale postaraj się niczego nie zapisywać. Pismo to rzecz niepewna, mogłoby wpaść w niepowołane ręce. Nie chcę, by inni dowiedzieli się o moich badaniach.  
— Na przykład mój ojciec? — domyślił się Faramir.  
Mithrandir roześmiał się.  
— Obawiam się, że przed Namiestnikiem niewiele się ukryje. Nie, chłopcze, nie każę ci kłamać przed Denethorem. Ale postaraj się nie mówić więcej, niż zapyta.  
Faramir odetchnął z ulgą. Był dumny, że Mithrandir obdarzył go takim zaufaniem, lecz jednocześnie myśl o ukrywaniu sekretów czarodzieja przed ojcem przyprawiała go o dreszcz. W ten sposób staruszek mógł być spokojny. Faramir od dawna już nie zwierzał się ojcu niepytany.  
Uspokojony, a zarazem zaaferowany tak odpowiedzialnym zdaniem chłopak wrócił do swojego stolika i pogrążył się w lekturze. Pismo było starożytne, miejscami mocno zniszczone, litery także stawiane były inaczej niż w tekstach współczesnych, a nagromadzenie obcych słów sprawiło, że Faramir musiał się mocno skupiać, a i tak nie był pewien, czy nie przegapił niczego ważnego. Skoncentrowany na pracy, nie zauważył nawet, że zapadł już wieczór. Oderwał go dopiero głos Gandalfa:  
— No, na mnie już czas. Zmitrężyłem tu tyle, ile mogłem.  
Faramir zerwał się ze skrzyni.  
— Już? Myślałem, że zostaniesz tu choć kilka dni! — wykrzyknął z takim zdziwieniem i żalem, że czarodziej uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie.  
— Mówiłem ci już, że muszę jechać na północ — przypomniał.  
— Tak, ale nie sądziłem, że to już dzisiaj — odparł chłopak smutno. Te dwa dni spędzone z czarodziejem w bibliotece stanowiły jedną z największych przygód jego życia.  
— Wrócę, nim się obejrzysz — zapewnił go Gandalf. — Nadal nie znalazłem bowiem tego, czego szukam. Może ty będziesz miał więcej szczęścia. — To rzekłszy, czarodziej wstał i rozejrzał się za swoim wielkim spiczastym kapeluszem. Faramir skoczył co prędzej, by podać mu nakrycie głowy i stojącą w kącie laskę.  
— Nie rozsądniej byłoby zostać choć do rana? — zapytał jeszcze z nadzieją.  
Mithrandir tylko się uśmiechnął.  
— Idź i każ osiodłać mi konia, dobrze? A ja tymczasem pójdę pożegnać się z Namiestnikiem.  
Faramir spuścił głowę i ruszył do drzwi. Sięgał już do klamki, gdy nagle przypomniał sobie o czymś i zawrócił pospiesznie.  
— Mithrandirze! Skoro mam kontynuować twoje poszukiwania, czy nie mógłbyś szepnąć słówka ojcu, by dał mi dostęp do tej sali? — poprosił.  
Czarodziej roześmiał się w głos.  
— Zdaje mi się, że wcale nie o moje badania ci chodzi — wytknął, wspominając zapewne, jak podekscytowany był syn Denethora, gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczył te zbiory.  
Faramir zmieszał się nieco.  
— Cóż, nie tylko — odpowiedział szczerze. — Mam ochotę wziąć do ręki każdy z tych tekstów, choćbym i nie rozumiał z nich ani słowa. Kiedy ich dotykam, niemalże czuję związek z tymi, którzy je napisali przed wieloma wiekami — wyznał, rozglądając się po zakurzonych półkach. — Ale obiecuję, że będę szukał imienia Isildura w każdym, który wpadnie mi w ręce — zapewnił solennie. — Więc jak będzie z tym pozwoleniem?  
Czarodziej uśmiechnął się i sięgnął do prawego rękawa, by wydobyć stamtąd nieco zgnieciony papier.  
— Załatwiłem ci je dzisiejszego ranka. Już wczoraj wiedziałem, że na nie zasługujesz. — Przerzucił laskę do lewej ręki, a prawą oparł na ramieniu Faramira, pochylając się nieco, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. — Ale nie spędzaj tu całego wolnego czasu. Nastają ciężkie czasy, niebawem i ty będziesz musiał dołączyć do brata, by strzec granic tego kraju. Wolałbym, żebyś z mojego powodu nie zaniedbał przygotowań do tej służby.  
Faramir wzruszył ramionami.  
— I tak nie będę tak dobrym rycerzem jak Boromir. Przynajmniej tu — wymownie spojrzał na księgi — mogę coś osiągnąć.  
Gandalf posłał mu badawcze spojrzenie.  
— Chciałbyś być dobrym rycerzem?  
Chłopak zawahał się.  
— Nie marzę o wojnie jak mój brat. Ale wiem, że będę musiał objąć dowództwo należne mi z urodzenia. Czasem myślę, że właśnie dlatego nadal przykładam się do treningów, Mithrandirze — wyznał cicho. — Nie chcę zawieść ludzi, których życie będzie spoczywało w moich rękach.  
Czarodziej wyprostował się i ostatni raz ścisnął jego ramię.  
— Masz serce na właściwym miejscu, chłopcze — pochwalił z uśmiechem. — Będzie jeszcze z ciebie wódz nie gorszy od Boromira. No, do zobaczenia! — To powiedziawszy, pchnął go lekko w stronę wyjścia.  
Opuszczając bibliotekę, Faramir pomyślał, że nikt poza Mithrandirem, nawet on sam, nie dałby wiary tym słowom.

* * *

 **II**  
 **Kapitan Gondoru**

Boromir powtarzał swój raport już po raz trzeci od powrotu do Minas Tirith — najpierw przed ojcem, potem przed radą, teraz przed najwyższymi dowódcami gondorskiej armii. Miał wrażenie, że sam stoi z boku i słucha, jak wyuczone na pamięć słowa wychodzą z jego ust. A że słuchanie to nie sprawiało mu przyjemności, wkrótce skupił niepotrzebną do tej czynności część uwagi na twarzach otaczających go mężczyzn. Z większości niewiele dało się wyczytać, tylko w oczach swojego zastępcy Adrahila Boromir miał wrażenie, że dojrzał coś na kształt kpiny.  
— Rozbiwszy pierwszy oddział orków, ruszyliśmy w pogoń, by dokończyć dzieła. I wtedy właśnie zostaliśmy zaskoczeni przez przeważające siły wroga. — Doszedłszy ponownie do tej części historii, na nowo skoncentrował się na tym, co mówi, by przedstawić wydarzenia dokładnie tak, jak polecił mu ojciec. — Nie mieliśmy szans. Żaden z naszych zwiadowców nie doniósł nam, że orkowie otrzymali posiłki od Easterlingów.  
— Jednym słowem daliście się wciągnąć prosto w pułapkę — przerwał mu Camlost, jeden z najstarszych i najbardziej zasłużonych wodzów Gondoru.  
Boromir już otwierał usta, by odpowiedzieć na ten zarzut, ale Denethor uciszył go nieznacznym ruchem dłoni.  
— Czy można winić dowódcę, że dostarczono mu błędne czy też niedostateczne informacje? Nie jest rolą kapitana zapuszczać się samotnie pomiędzy wroga. Gdyby tak było, ręczę, że każdy z tu zgromadzonych wolałby przeprowadzać rekonesans osobiście. Jednak wiecie równie dobrze jak ja, że jak wielkie by nie były chęci i potrzeby, nie da się być w kilku miejscach jednocześnie i wodzowi pozostaje jedynie polegać na tych, którzy zostali oddelegowani do danego zadania.  
— Mówisz więc, że zwiadowcy zawiedli? — Camlost zignorował Namiestnika, zwracając się bezpośrednio do jego syna.  
Boromir zmieszał się, ale był pewien, że nie dostrzegł tego nikt prócz Denethora.  
— Mówię, że ostatnie wieści, jakie otrzymałem, głosiły, że siły wroga w najbliższej okolicy składają się z dwóch oddziałów, z których żaden nie przekracza połowy mojego. Jeden z nich był już rozbity i w odwrocie. Jeśli zwiadowcy uzyskali nowsze informacje, nie zdołali z nimi powrócić. Być może zresztą zostali zaskoczeni przez Easterlingów tak samo jak my — odparł pewnym, dźwięcznym głosem.  
— Być może? — powtórzył po nim inny mąż, zwany Ostohirem. — To oznacza, że żadnemu z nich nie udało się połączyć z twoim oddziałem przed waszym odwrotem?  
— Nie — odparł Boromir krótko, usiłując nie myśleć o wesołym, jasnowłosym Ceorlu, pół-Gondorczyku, pół-Rohańczyku, będącym pierwszym członkiem oddziału, którego osobiście przyjął na służbę, zaraz po objęciu dowództwa.  
— Sądzisz, że mogli zdradzić? — odezwał się jakiś głos z tyłu sali, Boromir nie potrafił nawet odgadnąć czyj. Poczuł, jak krew się w nim gotuje, siłą zmusił się jednak do spokoju. Przypomniał sobie, jak Faramir uczył go, żeby w takich wypadkach zacząć wyliczać w myślach imiona kolejnych Namiestników. _Mardil, Eradan, Herion, Belegorn..._  
— To byli wierni, dzielni ludzie — powiedział niskim głosem. — Znałem każdego z nich osobiście, sam wybrałem ich do tej misji. — Dawno nie czuł wobec siebie takiego obrzydzenia jak w tej chwili. Ojciec musiał to zauważyć, bo nim jeszcze Boromir skończył mówić, wstał z miejsca i podsumowawszy w paru słowach sprawozdanie syna, ogłosił koniec zebrania.

Kiedy obaj znaleźli się w prywatnych komnatach Namiestnika, Boromir, upewniwszy się, że w pobliżu nie ma nikogo ze służby, dogonił ojca, nim ten zniknął w swoim gabinecie.  
— Zadowolony? — spytał ironicznie, wchodząc i zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi, pod spojrzeniem Denethora zaraz jednak złagodził ton. — Powiedziałem, co chciałeś, ojcze. Nikt nie zna prawdy, poza jednym Adrahilem, a on nic nie powie. Powinieneś być zadowolony.  
Denethor skinął głową i sięgnął po flakon z winem. Podawszy go Boromirowi, nakazał mu gestem, by nalał im napoju, sam zaś odezwał się:  
— Tak, jestem zadowolony. Ale ty nie jesteś — stwierdził.  
Boromir potrząsnął głową i pochylił się nad ozdobnymi kielichami, by choć na chwilę ukryć twarz przed przenikliwym spojrzeniem ojca.  
— Nie sądziłem, że oskarżą ich o zdradę — mruknął niechętnie. — Wiele mogę znieść, ale tego jednego nie. To moje imię powinni teraz szkalować, nie tamtych.  
— Dlaczego?  
Boromir spojrzał na ojca z niedowierzaniem.  
— Jeszcze pytasz?  
— Chcę usłyszeć twoje myśli — odparł Denethor spokojnie, sięgając po swój kielich. Usiadłszy w fotelu, utkwił wzrok w synu.  
Boromir westchnął ciężko i przeczesał włosy palcami.  
— Jestem dowódcą tych ludzi. Ufają mi. Idąc do bitwy, wierzą, że wyprowadzę ich z niej cało, że poprowadzę ich do zwycięstwa, a nie wprost w śmiertelną pułapkę.  
Namiestnik skinął głową. Na moment zapadła cisza. Boromir miał wrażenie, że ojciec czeka, aż on sam dojdzie do jakiegoś wniosku, jednak ile by nie myślał, nie potrafił odgadnąć jakiego. Po paru minutach, które zdawały się godzinami, Denethor odstawił kielich i pochylił się do przodu.  
— Czy gdybyś stanął jeszcze raz w tych samych okolicznościach, podjąłbyś tę samą decyzję?  
— Nie — Boromir odparł bez wahania.  
— Właśnie. Dostałeś nauczkę i nie popełnisz więcej tego samego błędu.  
— Błędy niżej postawionych ludzi nie kosztują innych życia — zauważył Boromir gorzko, nareszcie siadając naprzeciw ojca.  
— Nie — zgodził się Namiestnik. — Ale nie zwrócisz go już tym, którzy polegli. Jedyne, co możesz zrobić, to postarać się, by ta sytuacja się nie powtórzyła.  
— Wiem — odpowiedział Boromir zniecierpliwiony. — Ale to nie tłumaczy, dlaczego zabroniłeś mi się przyznać.  
— Sam powiedziałeś, że twoi ludzie ci ufają, że dzięki temu wierzą w zwycięstwo.  
Dopiero teraz Boromir zaczął pojmować tok rozumowania ojca.  
— Chodzi o to, że gdyby wiedzieli, że zawiodłem ich w pułapkę przez własną pychę, straciliby do mnie zaufanie? Ależ ojcze, jeśli tak, to wcale na nie nie zasługuję!  
— Być może.  
Boromir spojrzał na Namiestnika z zaskoczeniem.  
— W tej chwili nie jest ważne, czy na nie zasługujesz, czy nie — kontynuował Denethor. — Jesteś ich kapitanem, muszą podążać za twoim przewodem i muszą robić to chętnie i bez wahania. Wyobrażasz sobie, jakie szanse miałby oddział, którego każdy członek kwestionowałby decyzję dowódcy, jeśli nie jawnie, to choćby tylko i w duchu?  
Boromir pochylił głowę i na moment ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Po raz chyba pierwszy w życiu naprawdę nie chciał być dowódcą. Wielokrotnie sprzeczali się o to z Faramirem, jego młodszy brat nie pojmował, dlaczego dziedzic Denethora tak marzy o chwili, gdy obejmie swój pierwszy oddział. Częściej nawet od ojca i nauczycieli powtarzał Boromirowi o odpowiedzialności, jaka wiąże się z tym obowiązkiem, ale ten puszczał słowa brata mimo uszu, marząc o przygodzie, sławie i bohaterskich czynach. Pierwsze wyprawy zweryfikowały te wyobrażenia o wojaczce dosyć szybko, jednak nigdy nie rozumiał obiekcji Faramira tak dobrze jak dziś.  
W końcu uniósł głowę i jednym haustem dopił resztę wina.  
— Pozwól mi, ojcze, przynajmniej wypłacić odpowiednią kwotę ich rodzinom. Nie wrócę już życia moim towarzyszom, masz rację, ale nie dopuszczę, by kobiety i dzieci płaciły za moje błędy.

Opuściwszy komnaty ojca, Boromir z przyzwyczajenia skierował się do sypialni Faramira, w porę jednak przypomniał sobie, że brat od wczoraj przesiaduje w bibliotece z tym czarodziejem, Mithrandirem. Widywali się przelotnie, ale nawet wtedy Faramir wydawał się całkowicie pochłonięty tym, cokolwiek robił z Szarym Pielgrzymem. Boromir znał to nieobecne spojrzenie, jego brat miał je zawsze, ilekroć czytał jakąś pasjonującą historię. Zupełnie jakby nie chciał opuszczać tego świata nawet w przerwach pomiędzy lekturą. Boromir nie podzielał jego zamiłowania do ksiąg, ale lubił słuchać historii o dawnych bohaterach i wielkich czynach, był więc w stanie zrozumieć ekscytację podobnymi opowieściami. Im jednak byli starsi, kiedy zaglądał do ksiąg, które akurat czytał Faramir, coraz mniej pojmował, co ciekawego brat może w nich widzieć.  
Musiał przyznać, że mimo wyraźnej niechęci ojca wobec czarodzieja Mithrandir nieco go intrygował. Plotki głosiły, że tajemniczy starzec miał zdolności, o których się ludziom nie śniło, i Boromir rad byłby poznać go bliżej, jednak nie zazdrościł Faramirowi długich godzin spędzonych z gościem wśród ksiąg. W innych okolicznościach poczułby może ukłucie zazdrości na tę zażyłość, jaka najwyraźniej łączyła jego brata z czarodziejem, teraz jednak nieobecność Faramira była mu nawet na rękę. Młodszy syn Namiestnika odziedziczył po ojcu przenikliwość, która czasem Boromira przerażała. Zupełnie jakby obaj potrafili czytać mu w myślach. Jakkolwiek marzył, by Denethor przestał być dla młodszego syna tak oschły i surowy, były chwile, kiedy czuł wdzięczność, że ci dwaj nie są skłonni do zawiązania przeciw niemu koalicji. Choć ci, którzy znali Finduilas, twierdzili, że Faramir był podobny do matki, Boromir widział w bracie odbicie ojca — tyle że ze znacznie łagodniejszym i bardziej melancholijnym usposobieniem. Dlatego też unikał go od wczoraj, wiedząc, że nie uda mu się ukryć przed Faramirem prawdy o wydarzeniach na wschodnim brzegu Anduiny. A mimo to wystarczyła chwila nieuwagi, by nogi same zaniosły go tutaj…  
Minąwszy korytarz prowadzący do komnat należących do obu braci, skręcił w stronę schodów wiodących do kuchni. Nie miał ochoty na towarzystwo, podejrzewał też, że ojciec zmęczony naradą zje w swoich prywatnych kwaterach, uznał zatem, że może równie dobrze nie czekać kolacji, lecz starym zwyczajem samemu zejść na dół i wyłudzić od kucharek coś do zjedzenia. Kiedyś robili to z Faramirem często. Były dni, kiedy ojciec domagał się ich towarzystwa, lecz też i takie, gdy zajęty obowiązkami, nie zważał na to, co robią jego synowie. Normalnie bracia powinni jadać u siebie wraz z piastunką, czy też później z Aldamirem, ich nauczycielem, lecz gdy podrośli na tyle, by zyskać względną swobodę poruszania się po Cytadeli (czy też raczej gdy zyskał ją Boromir), bardzo szybko owinęli sobie kucharki wokół palca, by móc podjadać coś, ilekroć zechcą, i nie marnować czasu zabawy na oficjalne posiłki.

* * *

 **III**  
 **Bracia**

Dowiedziawszy się od kucharek, że Faramir nic nie jadł od śniadania, Boromir zabrał ze sobą kosz z chlebem, mięsem i owocami oraz butelkę wina i udał się na górę. Podejrzewał, że chłopak może siedzieć z bibliotece do późnych godzin, skoro już pozwolono mu nie zajmować się niczym innym, i skończywszy, nie będzie miał siły, by szukać kolacji. Mógł rzecz jasna zlecić służbie, by się o to zatroszczyła, lecz wspominając dawne czasy, nagle zapragnął sam zadbać o brata.  
Dotarłszy jednak do komnat Faramira, ku swemu zdziwieniu zobaczył, że wewnątrz pali się świeca. Zawahał się na moment, przystając w uchylonych drzwiach, brat jednak musiał go usłyszeć, bo gdzieś z głębi dobiegło go wołanie:  
— Wchodź, nie stój tak w progu.  
Boromir uśmiechnął się pod nosem. To już nie była przenikliwość, ale niemalże czary.  
— Skąd wiedziałeś, że to ja? — zapytał, wchodząc do środka i stawiając koszyk na zawalonym papierami biurku. — Czyżby Mithrandir nauczył cię paru magicznych sztuczek?  
Faramir natychmiast zerwał się z sofy i począł robić miejsce na blacie.  
— Tego starczyłoby dla połowy twojej kompanii — skomentował wykładane przez brata jedzenie, ignorując uwagę.  
Boromir skrzywił się nieznacznie, lecz w porę przypomniał sobie, że Faramir był dziś zbyt zajęty, by usłyszeć wieści krążące już z pewnością o jego powrocie.  
— Jedz, jedz, urośniesz większy — odgryzł się, ale bardziej z przyzwyczajenia. Zastanawiał się, ile czasu minie, nim brat zauważy jego sztuczną wesołość i zacznie zadawać pytania.  
— W moim wieku nie byłeś znacznie większy — odpowiedział Faramir z urazą i sięgnął po jabłko.  
Boromir uniósł brew na ten wybór, ale nie skomentował go. Zamiast tego rozsiadł się na sofie i wziął sobie skrzydełko kurczaka. Skoro już przyniósł tego więcej, mógł się równie dobrze poczęstować. Przez chwilę bracia przepychali się, usiłując zmieścić dwie pary długich nóg na wcale nie takim znowu dużym siedzeniu, w końcu udało im się znaleźć wygodną konfigurację i obaj uspokoili się, skupiając się na jedzeniu. Boromir miał wrażenie, że dopiero teraz tak naprawdę wraca mu apetyt. Wokół panowała cisza, komnatę oświetlała jedna samotna świeca stojąca na biurku, a za oknem iskrzyły się gwiazdy. Pomyślał, że nie przypomina sobie, kiedy ostatni raz czuł taki spokój.  
— I tak bym cię pokonał w walce — odparł po dłuższej chwili dla podtrzymania konwersacji.  
— Na miecze, może — przyznał Faramir.  
Nie dokończył myśli, ale Boromir wiedział doskonale, co insynuował.  
— Łuki to zabawka dla małych chłopców — rzucił i, ogryzłszy kość, cisnął nią w brata.  
W zamian oberwał ogryzkiem.  
— Mówisz tak, bo strzelam lepiej niż ty, choć jestem o pięć lat młodszy — powiedział Faramir, a w jego głosie zabrzmiała tak rzadko słyszana w nim duma.  
Nie mogąc zaprzeczyć prawdzie, Boromir postanowił zmienić temat.  
— Zjesz wreszcie coś normalnego czy mam sam się z tym męczyć?  
— Jakoś nie widzę, żebyś się męczył. — Tym razem Faramir sięgnął jednak po podsunięte mu mięso.  
Boromir uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
Przez jakiś czas jedli w milczeniu, lecz był to ten rodzaj ciszy, który nie przeszkadza, lecz otula człowieka niczym miękki płaszcz, dając poczucie bezpieczeństwa i wygody. W końcu jednak należało ją przerwać, a Boromir bardzo nie chciał być tym, który zostanie zarzucony pytaniami, odezwał się więc pierwszy:  
— Co ciekawego robiłeś z czarodziejem?

* * *

Faramir wzruszył ramionami.  
— Przeglądaliśmy stare dokumenty. Nic ciekawego — odparł, przełykając jedzenie. W gruncie rzeczy nie kłamał. Był przekonany, że Boromir na jego miejscu zanudziłby się na śmierć.  
— Po co Mithrandirowi nasze stare papiery?  
— Nie wiem, nie mówił. — Na szczęście jedzenie było dobrą wymówką, bo inaczej brat z pewnością zdziwiłby się krótkością jego odpowiedzi. Faramir zdawał sobie sprawę, że potrafił godzinami rozprawiać o książce, którą właśnie przeczytał, czy nowej rzeczy, której się nauczył. Zwykle w takich wypadkach Boromir, choć uprzejmie udawał, że słucha, przestawał przywiązywać uwagę do jego słów już przy drugim, góra trzecim zdaniu.  
— To o czym rozmawialiście? — Boromir wstał, by nalać im wina, więc Faramir nie widział dokładnie jego twarzy, ale wydawało mu się, że brat pyta bardziej dla zasady. Zdziwiło go to, spodziewał się raczej, że Boromir będzie chciał wiedzieć jak najwięcej o czarodzieju, skoro sam nie mógł spędzić z nim więcej czasu.  
— O różnych rzeczach. Na przykład o tobie. — Faramir uśmiechnął się. Zgodnie z jego przypuszczeniem to wystarczyło, by w oczach wracającego na sofę brata pojawił się błysk zainteresowania.  
Gdy jednak starszy syn Denethora się odezwał, w jego głosie brzmiało dziwne napięcie.  
— A co takiego ci o mnie mówił? — spytał, z powrotem siadając naprzeciw.  
Faramir spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.  
— To znaczy, co o mnie mówiliście? — poprawił się Boromir pospiesznie, jednak było już za późno.  
Faramir zmarszczył brwi i odstawił kubek na skraj biurka.  
— Jak wyprawa? — spytał znienacka i z zaintrygowaniem patrzył na rosnące zmieszanie swego rozmówcy. Czyli zgadł. Już od dłuższej chwili podejrzewał, że Boromira coś gnębi. Pytanie o Mithrandira na moment zbiło go z tropu, szybko jednak uświadomił sobie, że jego brat nie spędził z czarodziejem ani chwili sam na sam. Zatem jeśli Boromir bał się, że Szary Pielgrzym coś Faramirowi powiedział na jego temat, musiało to być coś, co ich gość mógł usłyszeć od Denethora. I wtedy właśnie do Faramira dotarło, że choć mijał już drugi dzień od powrotu brata, nie usłyszał jeszcze ani słowa o jego wyprawie.  
— Dobrze — odpowiedział Boromir po chwili i upił wina, jakby na znak, że nie ma nic więcej do powiedzenia. — Paru orków mniej — dorzucił jeszcze po chwili, po czym zamilkł na dobre.  
Faramir przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, lecz brat unikał jego wzroku.  
— Kłamiesz — powiedział spokojnie.  
Boromir drgnął i spojrzał wprost na niego.  
— A ty nie? — syknął z nagłą złością.  
Faramir wyprostował się i na moment popatrzył w ciemne okno.  
— Nie — odparł po chwili namysłu, spoglądając z powrotem na brata. — Naprawdę nie wiem, po co czarodziejowi te dokumenty. Wiem tylko, czego w nich szukał — Isildura. Nie powiedziałem ci wszystkiego, bo sądziłem, że Mithrandir nie chciałby, żebym o tym rozpowiadał. Ale nie okłamałem cię.  
Boromir powoli skinął głową.  
— Nie bój się, nie powiem ojcu — odparł ironicznie i znów odwrócił wzrok.  
Faramir westchnął z frustracją i pochylił się naprzód, opierając ręce o kolana brata i zmuszając go w ten sposób, by na niego spojrzał.  
— Wróciłeś wcześniej, niż planowałeś. — Już wczoraj przeszło mu przez myśl, że coś musiało się stać, skoro wrócili tak szybko. Odetchnął z ulgą, widząc Boromira całego i zdrowego, choć wyraźnie wyczerpanego, był jednak zbyt zajęty Mithrandirem i w efekcie dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że nie poznał dotąd szczegółów wyprawy. Nic w tym dziwnego, przeszło mu przez myśl, zazwyczaj wszak nie musiał dopytywać. Boromir zawsze opowiadał mu o swoich przygodach ze szczegółami. Nie przechwalał się, po prostu dzielił się historią, zaś jeśli umniejszył swoje zasługi, to Faramir i tak dowiadywał się od nich od ojca. Denethor dbał o to, by zawsze stawiać mu brata za przykład. Tym razem zaś Boromir milczał i coś musiało się za tym milczeniem kryć.  
— Boromirze?

* * *

Boromir zaklął w myślach, ale wiedział już, że nie ma wyjścia. Tak jak się obawiał, Faramir przejrzał go i teraz nie da mu spokoju, dopóki nie pozna całej prawdy. A on był już po prostu zmęczony. Zmęczony długim dniem, ale też przede wszystkim zmęczony odtwarzaniem całej historii raz za razem, czy to w sprawozdaniach, czy rozmowach z ojcem, czy wreszcie we własnych myślach.  
— Byłem głupi, nie słuchałem rad i wpakowałem nas prosto w pułapkę — wyrzucił z siebie gorzko, spuszczając głowę. — Zawsze mówiłeś, że zgubi mnie nadmiar pewności siebie — mruknął w przypływie wisielczego humoru. — No i zgubił. Szkoda tylko, że nie mnie. — Sięgnął po kubek z winem i jednym haustem wychylił go do dna.  
Faramir, nic nie mówiąc, wstał i dolał mu więcej.  
— Chcesz mi o tym opowiedzieć? — zapytał cicho, wróciwszy na swoje miejsce.  
Boromir zaśmiał się krótko.  
— Miło, że chociaż ty jeden pytasz. — Nabrał powietrza, powstrzymywał je przez chwilę, po czym wypuścił powoli i rozpoczął historię. Jeszcze raz opowiedział dokładnie o wszystkim, co wydarzyło się od dnia, gdy wraz ze swoją kompanią opuścił Minas Tirith. W końcu doszedł do chwili, gdy rozbiwszy pierwszy oddział orków, zignorował ostrzeżenia Adrahila i zdecydował się na pościg, nie znając położenia ani obecnej liczebności drugiego.  
Faramir nie wtrącał się, nie dopytywał go o szczegóły, jak robili to inni. Po prostu słuchał, od czasu do czasu kiwając głową, jakby na zachętę. Jego spokój tylko pogarszał sprawę. Teraz, kiedy nikt mu nie przerywał, nikt nie oceniał, paradoksalnie Boromir widział ogrom własnej głupoty jeszcze wyraźniej niż przedtem. I był pewien, że Faramir, z zasady ostrożniejszy i bardziej przewidujący od niego, musi także go widzieć. Boromir pomyślał ponuro, że jego młodszy brat prawdopodobnie nie popełniłby podobnego błędu.  
— Czekali na nas — kontynuował, patrząc wprost na swego rozmówcę, jakby spodziewał się zobaczyć dezaprobatę na jego twarzy. — Easterlingowie. Były ich ze dwie setki, ukryli się w zaroślach, w obozowisku została tylko ta pięćdziesiątka orków, o której wiedzieliśmy. Liczyłem, że po drodze napotkamy choć jednego z naszych zwiadowców. Nie, właściwie to o niczym nie myślałem… Nawet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że zapędziliśmy się tak daleko, wiesz? Tamci uciekali, zabiliśmy już ze trzy tuziny, byłem przekonany, że ich mamy, że ta pozostała garstka nie jest w stanie nam zaszkodzić, choćby i jakimś cudem zdołała połączyć się z towarzyszami. Nawet kiedy zobaczyłem ich obóz, sądziłem, że wzięliśmy ich z zaskoczenia. Ależ ze mnie kretyn! — Potrząsnął głową, uśmiechając się gorzko. — Byliśmy panami sytuacji i nagle znaleźliśmy się otoczeni, na otwartym terenie, jak zwierzyna łowna. I wystrzelali nas jak zwierzynę. Wiesz, ilu wróciło? Siedemnastu, nie licząc mnie i Adrahila. Wymknęliśmy się cudem, a i to tylko dlatego, że garnizon z Cair Andros w porę przyszedł nam z odsieczą. Widzisz, kiedy podjąłem pościg wbrew jego radom, Adrahil potajemnie pchnął do nich gońca.  
— A zwiadowcy? — zapytał ostrożnie Faramir. — Spotkałeś ich?  
Boromir odetchnął ciężko i sięgnął po wino.  
— Nie — odparł krótko. — I tego też nie mogę sobie wybaczyć. Wycofując się za Anduinę, zostawiliśmy ich na pastwę wroga.  
— A jakie miałeś inne wyjście? — Głos Faramira był pełen emocji, jednak Boromir nie usłyszał w nim osądu ani pogardy. — Jeśli nie zginęli, może jeszcze odnajdą drogę powrotną. W przeciwnym razie myślę, że i tak nie zdołalibyście im pomóc — dodał spokojniej, próbując pocieszyć brata. — Przepraszam — powiedział nagle.  
Boromir spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.  
— Że dopiero teraz cię wysłuchałem — wyjaśnił Faramir. — Powinienem był wcześniej zauważyć, że coś jest nie tak. Nie wierzę, że byłem tak zajęty z Mithrandirem, by pozostać niczego nieświadomym przez cały dzień. Więc przepraszam, że musiałeś przechodzić przez to sam.  
Chłopak wyglądał na tak strapionego, że Boromir nabrał nagłej ochoty, by się roześmiać. Cały Faramir.  
— Spokojnie, nie pierwszy raz tłumaczyłem się przed ojcem i radą. Nie jestem jakąś elfią księżniczką, żeby nie móc znieść odrobiny krytyki — prychnął. — Jedno, czego znieść nie potrafię, to te przeklęte kłamstwa.  
Faramir popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem i dopiero wtedy do Boromira dotarło, że jego brat nadal nie wie o wszystkim. Utkwiwszy wzrok w ziemi, głosem pospiesznym i ściszonym jakby w obawie przed podsłuchem, pokrótce dokończył historię.

* * *

— Więc nikt z tych siedemnastu nie wie, że… — Faramir urwał, nie chcąc powiedzieć czegoś, co mogłoby urazić brata. Widział, że ten jest nękany wyrzutami sumienia znacznie bardziej, niż chciałby się do tego przyznać, nawet sam przed sobą.  
— Że ich towarzysze zginęli przez moją arogancję? — dokończył za niego Boromir. — Nie. Jestem niemalże pewien, że nikt nie słyszał mojej sprzeczki z Adrahilem, tym bardziej że kiedy wiedział, że nie przemówi mi do rozsądku, Adrahil, jak na dobrego zastępcę przystało, udał przed resztą, że w pełni się ze mną zgadza. Jest na mnie wściekły, i słusznie, ale dobrze się z tym kryje. Zresztą ojciec rozmawiał z nim na osobności i sądzę, że przykazał mu dochować sekretu i przypilnować pozostałych, żeby za wiele nie powiedzieli. Oficjalna wersja jest taka, że zostaliśmy pozbawieni zwiadowców, omamieni i wciągnięci w pułapkę. — Boromir znów roześmiał się tym dziwnym, krótkim i szczekliwym śmiechem, który tak bardzo do niego nie pasował. — I już ojciec tego dopilnuje, żeby nikt nie śmiał mi zarzucić zbyt pochopnej decyzji. Camlost próbował, ale ojciec ustawił go do pionu.  
— I pozwolisz mu na to? — spytał Faramir ostrożnie. Nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie, jak postąpiłby na miejscu brata. Z pewnością nie zgodziłby się na zatuszowanie swojego błędu w ten sposób, ale czy miałby dość odwagi, by przeciwstawić się ojcu? Tego nie był pewien, ale wiedział jedno — Boromirowi na pewno jej nie brakowało, udowadniał to już niejednokrotnie.  
Boromir wzruszył ramionami.  
— Co to da, że się dowiedzą? Ich towarzyszom to i tak życia nie wróci, a tylko podkopie ich zaufanie wobec dowódcy.  
— Wobec ciebie — poprawił Faramir, nieco ostrzej niż zamierzał. — Nie wierzę, że to mówisz — dodał, świdrując Boromira wzrokiem. _Nie brzmisz jak ty_ , pomyślał, lecz nie powiedział tego na głos.  
— Dostałem nauczkę, nie popełnię drugi raz tego samego błędu. Przyznanie się może i odciążyłoby moje sumienie, ale podkopałoby morale oddziału. Byłoby egoizmem. — Boromir bronił się jeszcze, lecz Faramir widział już wyraźnie, że jego brat sam w to nie wierzy, powtarzając jedynie wyuczone słowa.  
Młodszy syn Namiestnika ze smutkiem potrząsnął głową.  
— Tylko uważaj, żeby nie weszło ci to w nawyk — mruknął.  
Boromir gwałtownie uniósł głowę i bracia przez dłuższą chwilę w milczeniu mierzyli się wzrokiem. To starszy jako pierwszy odwrócił spojrzenie.  
— To nigdy się nie powtórzy, słowo — wymamrotał, bardziej chyba do siebie niż do Faramira. — Już ustaliłem z ojcem, że zapewnię godziwe życie rodzinom poległych. Niech sobie plotkują, nie dbam o to. Ale nie mogę złamać bezpośredniego rozkazu Namiestnika, rozumiesz? — Popatrzył na brata niemalże błagalnym wzrokiem. I ten rzeczywiście zrozumiał. To, że Boromir powiedział „rozkazu Namiestnika", nie „ojca", stanowiło ostateczne potwierdzenie tego, że wcześniejsze argumenty nie były jego własnymi. Boromir wyglądał w tej chwili jak ktoś, kto brzydzi się samym sobą, i Faramir poczuł, jak powoli opuszcza go wzburzenie, ustępując miejsca współczuciu.  
— Wybacz — powiedział cicho. — Łatwo osądzać z pozycji kogoś, kto nigdy nie musiał wziąć na siebie takiej odpowiedzialności jak ty.  
— Nie sądzę, żebym na nią zasługiwał — wyznał Boromir niechętnie. Wyprostował się jednak i spojrzał na brata nieco odważniej niż przedtem. — Nie tylko ze względu na ostatnie wydarzenia — podjął po chwili. — Widzisz, Adrahil i jemu podobni doszli do swojej pozycji w armii przez wiele lat ciężkiej służby w barwach Gondoru. My dostajemy ją z urodzenia, nie musimy mieć ich doświadczenia, ale oczekuje się od nas wzięcia na siebie równej, jeśli nie większej odpowiedzialności. I umiejętności godnych naszego rodu, ale jak niby mamy przez tę parę lat służby w szeregach nauczyć się tego, czego pozostali dowódcy uczą się latami?  
Faramir słuchał brata z rosnącym zdumieniem. Nigdy dotąd nie słyszał u niego podobnych rozważań, wprost przeciwnie — to jego dręczyły wątpliwości, zaś pewność siebie, z jaką Boromir dowodził swoimi ludźmi, oraz miłość i szacunek, jakimi go obdarzali, dawały mu nadzieję, że i on poradzi sobie, gdy nadejdzie jego kolej.  
Coś w jego twarzy musiało zdradzać, o czym myśli, bo Boromir roześmiał się nagle — ale tak zwyczajnie, po dawnemu — i pochylił się, by dać mu kuksańca.  
— Nie słuchaj mnie, jestem dziś w wyjątkowo wisielczym humorze. Jeszcze wina?  
Faramir potrząsnął głową.  
— Chcesz mnie upić? — odparł, siląc się na żartobliwy ton, jednak w głowie wciąż miał tylko jedno. Już przyszłej wiosny będzie musiał rozpocząć służbę, wprawdzie najpierw jako zwykły żołnierz, ale już za parę lat jako dowódca, ktoś, od kogo będzie zależało życie wielu ludzi. Obaj z Boromirem byli przygotowywani do tej roli od dziecka, ale Faramir dziś dopiero uświadomił sobie w pełni ogrom idącej z nią w parze odpowiedzialności. Czyż nie było z jego strony głupotą i naiwnością ukrywać się w bibliotece jak dziś z Mithrandirem i uciekać w historie dawnych dni, gdy na progu Białego Miasta czekała na niego wojna całkiem realna, w której do tego będzie musiał stanąć w pierwszym szeregu?  
— Skoro jesteś już dość duży, żeby rozmawiać na takie tematy, to nie widzę przeszkód — odparł Boromir weselej.  
— Niedługo będę też dość duży, żeby i w innych rzeczach iść w twoje ślady.  
Boromir pochylił się lekko i oparł mu dłoń na kolanie.  
— Ale ja nadal będę wyższy stopniem. I mogę wybierać, kto trafi do mojej kompanii.  
Faramir spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem i nadzieją.  
— Wziąłbyś mnie?  
— Może. Przyda mi się dobry łucznik. Ale z mieczem musisz jeszcze sporo poćwiczyć. — Boromir wyszczerzył zęby. — Chyba że nie chcesz? — dodał, nagle poważniejąc.  
Faramir wiedział dobrze, o czym pomyślał jego brat, i potrząsnął głową z irytacją. Czy Boromir naprawdę sądził, że po tej jednej sprawie będzie się bał służyć pod jego rozkazami?  
— Chcę. Przyda ci się ktoś rozsądny, kto nie boi się ci przeciwstawić — odparł pół-żartem, pół-serio i strząsnął dłoń brata ze swojej nogi, by sięgnąć po butelkę. — To co, za kapitana Boromira i jego zastępcę Faramira? — Przyszłość nareszcie zaczynała malować się w nieco jaśniejszych barwach.


End file.
